


*Murdoc Noises*

by ParanoidGarbage



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ambiguous AMAB OC, Discord shenanigans, Dubious Consent, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidGarbage/pseuds/ParanoidGarbage
Summary: Murdoc gets rawed and cannot contain his excitement.





	*Murdoc Noises*

**Author's Note:**

> So my first finished Gorillaz fanfiction is...this. Unbeta'd, and furiously jotted down in a notebook with green pen while I am recovering from a concussion. Blame the discord.

“Oh, mercy,” Murdoc moaned before he could stop himself. He turned as red as a green man could and clapped his hands over his mouth as if to hold in the filthy sounds that he could not help but make. 

“What was that?” his partner teased, stopping the thrusts that he so desperately needed. 

Murdoc bucked his hips and groaned, “Awwww, don’t stop now, luv, don’t mind me.”

“Alright.”

As they began to move again, a jolt of electricity traveling straight through Murdoc’s cock teased out a whimper from behind the man’s clawed hands. This encouraged them to increase the speed of their thrusts, pounding Murdoc into a whining, whimpering puddle. He tried to keep quiet, lest his reputation as an all-powerful rock god should come into question from the shameful display, but the way his partner was moving their hips and biting at his neck was quickly causing Murdoc to come undone. Feeling the last strands of his composure start to slip away, Murdoc became determined to re-establish control and rolled the two of them over so that he could ride his partner and slow things down to a more reasonable pace. 

This was a mistake.

The new angle was even more torturous, and Murdoc found that rolling his hips  _ just so _ filled him with such intense sensations that he was sure to reach his climax soon. He dragged things out as long as he could, biting his lip to contain himself.

“Getting close, Mudz?” they asked in a purr that made his hips stutter and his cock twitch. They reached up to stroke him, and that was the end; Murdoc could hold on no longer. With one, two, three pumps of his throbbing dick, Murdoc found himself grinding at his edge. He practically jumped up and down on his partner’s dick as his body took over for him, begging, “No,  _ no _ , please,  _ not yet…!” _

Within seconds, cum began to spill from the glistening head of his cock and sliding over the knuckles of his partner’s quickening hand. A paralyzing shock wracked through Murdoc’s body as he came, an animalistic groan ripping up from deep within as he arched his back to force his partner further inside himself. 

“Ahh fuck _yeah_ ,” he groaned as the last thick streams of cum squirted from his cock; to his dismay, however, his partner began to thrust up into him in time with their relentless stoking. 

“Woah-oah-oah,” his eyes opened wide, “stop! Stop!”

His begging was soon met with an answer as his partner reached their climax, too, and the sensation of their hot cum rushing to fill him up made Murdoc collapse into a groaning, moaning mess on top of them. They stroked his spine with their fingertips as he twitched and shuddered, overstimulated and worn out from the powerful orgasm. Murdoc lay there, on their chest, for a few moments before his partner pushed him aside and began to dress. 

“Leave your number on the dresser, dearie,” he mumbled into one of the many satiny pillows that adorned his massive bed. 

“Call me, then,” his partner shot a stern glare towards him as they jotted down their number in the margin of what appeared to be song lyrics, previously crumpled up and tossed on top of Murdoc’s black dresser. 

“Yes,” he assured them, “Yes. I’ll definitely be calling you.” Murdoc cackled,  _ aughahaha _ , and his partner slammed the door behind them. Murdoc rolled onto his back with a satisfied sigh and stroked his own chest, one arm propping up his head as he stared up at the dark ceiling and wondered whether tomorrow was too soon for a badass like him to give someone a call back. 


End file.
